halfkindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Trevor
“He’s one of the few animals, man or dog, that I can call a good friend.” – Apollo Bradley Appearance Simon Trevor is a little taller than 6 ft. He is of medium build, but toned and muscular. He has a little bit of stubble on his face, strong jawline, and a shaved head. Background Simon Trevor is a high ranking member of the High Human Council’s military branch. He specializes as a field commander and searches. He had gotten promoted to work within the Alliance’s military branch, thus he reports to both the Alliance and the High Human Council. He has already built a friendship with Apollo Bradley prior to Operation Halfkinds. Volume 1: Contact : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 1: Contact '' Simon Trevor is given the task of leading Operation Halfkinds, under the supervision of Don Leons. Before embarking on the mission, he is given a debriefing, and introduces himself to his new team members. The first order he gives is to split the team into sets of two to investigate the nearby supply depots. After Lombardi Lawton is successfully eliminated at the Primm-Phillips supply depot, Trevor has the Operation Halfkinds Task Force rendezvous at Primm-Phillips. It is there he receives a tip on the whereabouts of Oscar Lawton and his camp at the Spades and Diamonds Casino. Apollo Bradley also discovers a clue on Lombardi’s course informing the team where the halfkinds might go to next. He decides to split his team into two. He takes Borton Freely and Apollo Bradley to the casino, and instructs Fenrir Snow, Colbo Zuma, and Erawan Bornoa to investigate the Gonzalez Station. Commander Trevor and his team make it to the Spades and Diamonds Casino and confront Oscar’s camp. After a small battle, Oscar and his group are captured and subdued. Trevor reveals his intel and the message he received from Tiago, Oscar realizes Tiago’s deception. Commander Trevor promises that none of Oscar's family members will be killed if they cooperate. This shocks Borton, whose payday is dependent on the mission being successful. Borton decides to go rogue and kills Oscar anyway. This leads to a heated argument between the two, and as Borton is distracted, Maddie Lawton impales him with a piece of shrapnel. Maddie is instantly shot and killed by Apollo. Commander Trevor tries to save Borton, and in the ensuing confusion, the twins, Iris and Isaac, are able to escape. Apollo chases after the two, only to be knocked out, but spared, by the twins. Trevor finds Apollo and helps him recover. After Curtis Lawton’s bomb destroys the Gonzalez Station, the two quickly head to the remnants, where a bruised and bloodied Fenrir awaits them and tells them that Tiago is at the Li Station. The team prepares for their confrontation. Commander Trevor, Apollo, and Fenrir arrive at the Li Station and launch their final assault. In the ensuing battle, they kill Candy Lawton and Ace Lawton. Tiago makes a last ditch effort to the teleporter, but gets fired at in the process and becomes heavily wounded. It appears Commander Trevor’s team has the victory, but from the shadows, Alex Lawton fires at them and shoots Trevor in the head. He is killed instantly, shocking everyone in the room, particularly his friend, Apollo. Analysis From the get go, Trevor establishes his assertiveness and authority as a leader. He devises the initial strategy. However, he soon starts losing control of his team. Borton Freely openly defies his orders, and Fenrir Snow disrespects his command. Simon is used to instructing soldiers he has worked with before. Commanding a team that is assembled last minute proves to be a difficult task for Trevor, as his soldiers get picked off throughout the night by the relatively inexperienced Lawton Family. Trivia *Simon Trevor is modeled after Commander Sheperd (Male) from the Mass Effect series in terms of mannerisms and looks. *Originally, Apollo Bradley was planned to die an abrupt death and Trevor would go on a rampage to avenge his friend. However, to make the scene more shocking and unpredictable, the roles were reversed. The author believed that the reader would immediately identify with the only human character in Volume 1, thus he felt such a death would be unexpected. *Simon Trevor’s name derives from two members of the Belmont family in the Castlevania series. Category:Characters Category:Volume 1